


Past Truths

by Autumn510



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn510/pseuds/Autumn510
Summary: After Ahsoka left the Jedi Order she became a bounty hunter and working along with Ventress after months they get a job from the Notorious Criminal Raiji Sike to become his body guards. Raiji Sike is wanted by the Jedi for supplying Barriss Offee with the Nano-droids that had been the reason of the explosion in the Jedi Temple a Ahsoka and Anakin will cross paths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Story!

Ahsoka P.O.V

As I sat in one of many Cantina's in Courascant's Underworld I looked around, throughout the Cantina surprisingly there were only a couple of Bounty Hunters and Yes unfortunately I was one of them, as I look back I don't know why I refused Lux's offer to stay with him on Onderon, even though I know I have feelings for him, he has feelings for someone else even though Steela is dead I can still sense his feelings for her. Maybe one of the other many reasons was because I'm trying to forget my life you could almost say that was running from my past as a Jedi, I just don't want to be surrounded by the people from my former life as a Jedi, I just want to start fresh yet those memories of the betrayal of Barriss, or the lack of trust the Jedi had for me I just want to forget that, all of it. As I was saying before I am a bounty hunter now But I only take the smaller bounties that just make enough money for me to Pay for my Dusty Apartment in the lower levels of courascant, ammunition for my twin blasters and also food. As only being on my own for the last few months well with Ventress tagging along I've had to learn to a Bounty hunter, Being out in the real Galaxy not being in the protected walls. of the Jedi Temple, without the Jedi Teachings I have had to learn a whole new way. Throughout the whole betrayal of the Jedi and the luck of trust I will still always hold the Jedi Values close to me they are sacred to me. As I look around the Cantina I see Ventress sitting across from me, we have joined forces in most of my bounties and have split the profits.

Throughout our pasts during the start of the clone wars being on different sides I as a Republican Commander for The Grand Army of The Republic and as a Jedi Padawan. Ventress as being an ex Separatists and Sith Assassin I would have never thought of the day we would be working together and being allies. There are only a few people I trust now and it's hard to say But Ventress is one of them.

Ventress has the Kind of same past as I have She has been Betrayed and also she understands what I'm going through... as I look at Ventress now I know I can rely on her to watch my back and trust her with my life. I have almost cut of all ties from my old life as a Jedi the only possessions I have left were the clothes on my back when I had left the Jedi temple, the very same Jedi attire I'm wearing now and also I have had my Lightsaber back recently that I had found at a weaponist. It wasn't pretty to get it back but it was worth it It was the very first thing I had really owned as a Jedi and important it has always been presish to me. My lightsaber must have been picked up after the investigation at the warehouse was finished.

I now hide my Presence so none of the Jedi can find me or especially not my former Master Anakin Skywalker or even Master Plo. I Wonder How Anakin is nowadays I just hope he has moved on as I have... As I let out a soft sigh Ventress looked at me

"Thinking about Skywalker again?" Ventress looked at me weary with her blue eyes looking into my Azure eyes as she could read my thoughts; I quickly brought my mind shields up as she shrugged

"Unfortunately yes and other things" I sighed once more laying my head against the wooden table and couldn't help but stifle a Yawn

"If your so worried about Skywalker, Go see him, I had a look of shock on my face, Ventress has usually told me before to toughen up and stop complaining, I wonder what changed

"I will"


	2. Anakin's Concerns

Anakin's P.O.V

I don't belive it has been Six months since Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple. Since then I still expect to see her cheeky smile, her snippiest arguments that we have between us, how she would cheer me up as I was down about the war, Cherring up the 501st after they lost their brothers nd having my young Padawan still asleep when I arrive back at our shared quarters after I spent the night with Padmè. I miss having her watching my Back in the heat of battle, once Rex had said that He also missed her and her cockeness, Many of the troopers were saddened that Ahsoka had left but who could blame her, the Jedi council jumped to conclusions about her being the bomber even Master Plo belived Tarkin and the Other council members. I must say after though's events with Ahsoka being kicked out of the order My trust in the High council has been shakey and considerabley broken. They have truley lost their way , they sided with the senate and just threw one of their own out and handed her to the Republic courts. I must say I resent them for that stupid decision.

What dissapointed me the most and I also it dissapointed Ahsoka is that like I said before Master Plo sided with the Council and Senate that Ahsoka was guilty, Even though all the years of knowing Ahsoka and being one of her dearest friends he still went along to through her out , all those hears of friendship seemed nothing to him , even though that little girl he had found on Shili and brang to the Jedi Temple to her home where she should be right now, had grown up into a Beautiful young women but even then he knew Ahsoka then everything. I wonder what went through his mind when Ahsoka refused the offer to re-join the Order, as she walked speedly out those doors. If the council just trusted Ahsoka none of this would have happen, she shouldnt be somewhere in the Galaxy alone , who knows where when she should be here at the Jedi Temple where she belongs! She belongs here with me!

Along with the resentment of the Jedi Council I hold, I feel the darkness that I felt when I slaughtered those dreadful Tusken raiders like animals on Tantioone' afte they had kidnapped my mother and totured her for about a month, as she died in my arms only a few years ago. The darkness seems to be creeping up to the surface only Padme can sooth it as it will go in hiding again. If I'm on the front lines I unleash my anger on those stupid, mindless battle droids, one by one I would slice them down with so much anger that a Jedi shouldn't have. As the anger dissapears it always resurfaces. I know I'm not being the Jedi Im supposed to be but the council are the ones who caused my Padawan to leave the Jedi Order, they have taken her away from me. I know for certain that I will not let them take Padmè away from me, I would try to stop them, no I would stop them anyway possible thats for sure, she is the love of my life and thats one thing I refuse to let go is Padmè. If they find out We are married which they havent because their to blind to see it I will leave the order.

As for now Im waiting in Padmè's apartment, waiting for her to come home frome a private meeting, I'm not sure what it's about but its properly one of her boring senate meetings. But for somehow my thoughts are dwelled on Ahsoka at the moment, I hope she's alright, Wherever she is As I conti ue to think about Ahsoka they were interuppted when I heard the doors woosh open reviling my beautiful wife Padmè.

"Hello Ani, How long were you waiting for? I'm late the meeting went longer then it was intended" she smiled At him as she sat down, she then kissed his cheek as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Padmè may I ask you somthing?" As I looked at Padmè I couldnt help but smile, as I looked i nto her Beautiful chestnut coloured eyes.

"Sure Anakin what is it, is somthing troubling you." As Padmè ask I could sense her worry.

"Its nothing to worry about I'm just curious, have you heard from or anything About Ahsoka, for some reason she is just always in my thoughts at the moment."

"Im sorry Ani I haven't heard or talked to Ahsoka since about the time she left, but why don't you vist Lux Bonteri I'm sure he could have heard from Ahsoka, they were close"

"I think I will vist Senator Bonteri tomorrow, its just I wonder if somthing bad is going to happen to Ahsoka thats all.. " As I tried to smile it failed missurebly." Why don't we head to bed My love Im quite tired

"Alright lets go to bed" With that they walked to their bedroom and turned in for the night.


End file.
